not today, not yesterday
by winter lodge
Summary: Bagi mereka, orkestra ini lebih dari sekedar rumah. Bagi mereka, orkestra ini adalah hari esok. [music college AU]
**ansatsu kyoushitsu** © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended

 **catatan:** lagu-lagu yang dicantumkan pada fic ini bukan milik saya. ditulis dalam rangka **international women's day** yang jatuh pada tanggal 8 Maret lalu. setting video game orchestra AU; college age

.

.

.

Ketika Rio keluar dari perpustakaan, sudah terlihat sepuh warna jingga di langit. Dari sela-sela tumpukan buku yang dibawanya, tersembul lembaran-lembaran partitur yang sudah banyak dicorat-coret, belum sempat ia bereskan karena penjaga perpustakaan keburu mengusirnya dengan begitu galak. Meskipun ini bukan hari pertama Rio berada di perpustakaan sampai lewat dari jam tutup, pria berkacamata itu masih suka mengusirnya sambil marah-marah. Mungkin melalui angket evaluasi perpustakaan yang akan disebarkan saat akhir semester nanti Rio akan mengajukan penambahan jam buka perpustakaan.

Rio berhenti sebentar di depan pintu perpustakaan untuk membereskan kertas-kertas partiturnya. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang hilang atau rusak, meskipun hanya satu lembar. Ia tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membereskan partitur-partitur tersebut. Semuanya masuk ke dalam map dengan tersusun rapi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Rio bersegera untuk pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, namun kakinya urung melangkah ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Melihat nama penelepon yang tercantum di layar ponselnya membuat Rio berjengit. Ingin rasanya ia membiarkan _Burn My Dread_ melantun lebih lama lagi sampai akhirnya lagu itu berhenti dengan sendirinya, namun akhirnya Rio memutuskan bahwa hal itu bukan hal yang cukup bijak untuk dilakukan. Rio terdiam sejenak, menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab telepon tersebut.

" _Nakamura?"_

"Ya," jawab Rio singkat, menahan diri untuk mempertahankan intonasi bicaranya. "Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku?"

" _Maaf. Tadi ponselku mati. Jadi bagaimana soal daftar lagunya? Sudah menentukan lagu apa untuk penutup?"_

Rio memutar mata, skeptis. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa langsung percaya dengan alasan yang diutarakan barusan. "Sudah, aku tadi berdiskusi dengan Kanzaki. Penutupnya _Dearly Beloved."_

" _Hee …_ Dearly Beloved." Rio membayangkan sang penelepon mengangguk-angguk di ujung sana. " _Ceritanya mau_ throwback?"

"Kurasa lagu itu adalah lagu yang paling cocok, Karma. Semua anggota kita suka lagu itu. Lagipula, kau memulai aktivitasmu sebagai _concertmaster_ di orkestra kita dengan _Dearly Beloved_ , kupikir akan jadi sangat berkesan ketika kau mengakhirinya dengan lagu ini juga. _Book end._ Filosofis. Dengan begitu ketika kau mendengarkan _Dearly Beloved_ lagi di sana, kau tidak akan melupakan kami."

Rio tidak mendengar apa-apa dari _speaker_ ponselnya selama beberapa detik, waktu yang cukup untuk membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ia salah bicara.

" _... Baiklah."_ Karma kembali berbicara, intonasinya cukup kooperatif, membuat Rio mengembuskan napasnya lega. "Dearly Beloved, _kalau begitu_."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Rio. "Oke, sepakat. Jangan lupa datang di sesi-sesi diskusi selanjutnya, ya. Oh, dan aransemen. Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan sebelum mulai latihan sementara waktu kita tidak banyak. Mohon bantuannya sekali lagi."

" _Uhm,"_ gumam Karma pelan. _"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. 'Dah."_

Sambungan terputus. Rio menatap layar ponselnya dengan hampa.

.

.

.

Sebagai kelompok orkestra amatir, diundang menjadi pengisi acara di suatu pameran game terkemuka adalah suatu kehormatan tersendiri bagi Orchestre de Jeux.

Pada awalnya yang diundang adalah kelompok orkestra resmi kampus yang memang sudah memiliki jam terbang bagus, tapi sang konduktor Asano menolak karena beberapa orang pemain berbakat mereka harus berlatih untuk _concour_. Akhirnya Asano menawari Rio, selaku perwakilan Orchestre de Jeux, untuk tampil di pameran tersebut, mengingat Orchestre de Jeux memiliki spesialisasi di bidang musik dari _video game_. Syaratnya hanya satu: tidak boleh bikin malu. Rio menerima tawaran tersebut dengan senang hati dan berjanji untuk berusaha menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali …." Begitu komentar Asano waktu itu. "Sudah lama tidak pernah tampil, ya? Sampai girang begitu."

Kalimatnya begitu tajam dan sinis namun Rio sudah terbiasa menghadapi Asano yang seperti itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini kesempatan besar untuk kami, kautahu?"

Asano menggosok tengkuknya. "Ya … ya. Padahal kau bisa saja tampil lebih sering kalau saja kau dengar saranku untuk bergabung dengan kami, aku sudah bilang soal itu sejak lama, kan? Kau tetap saja tinggal bersama kelompok amatir itu …."

Rio mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Ini sesederhana betah dan tidak betah, Asano. Toh aku bukannya tidak bahagia bersama de Jeux."

" _Well_ , tapi sebentar lagi _concertmaster_ kalian yang keren itu akan pergi, kan?" Asano mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum penuh makna. "Kami masih punya lowongan untuk posisi konduktor, lho."

Mendengar kalimat Asano barusan, Rio terpaku di tempatnya. Bukan karena kalimat terakhir Asano yang mengandung tawaran tersirat, namun mengenai kenyataan bahwa _concertmaster_ andalan de Jeux sebentar lagi akan pergi. Rio memarahi dirinya sendiri, yang terlalu senang dengan tawaran ini sampai-sampai ia melupakan hal tersebut, padahal Karma sudah memberitahunya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Beasiswa dari Cremona, katanya. Berangkat awal musim panas nanti, tepat dua hari setelah pameran _game_ ini dilaksanakan. Tidak mungkin bisa ditolak.

"... Nakamura?"

"Kau benar, dia benar-benar akan pergi."

Rasanya ada satu hal yang aneh. Entah apa itu. Mungkin itu soal kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi, _first seat_ akan diisi orang lain yang bukan Karma. Mungkin itu soal kenyataan bahwa orang yang bersamanya membangun de Jeux dari nol sejak empat tahun yang lalu akan menginjakkan kaki di negara orang, jauh darinya. Mungkin itu soal kenyataan bahwa ia akan mendengarkan lantunan melodi _violin_ solo dengan jiwa dan nuansa yang berbeda. Mungkin itu soal hal-hal yang nantinya hilang; tidak ada lagi orang yang suka menggambar-gambar iseng di tepi partitur Rio atau menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan ujung busur tiap kali Rio kehilangan fokus di tengah-tengah latihan. Aneh.

.

.

.

Bicara soal aneh, Rio mulai merasa bahwa Karma lama-kelamaan menjadi aneh juga.

Karma biasanya adalah orang pertama yang muncul saat latihan, bahkan terkadang lima belas menit sebelum latihan dimulai ia sudah ada di sana untuk menyiapkan aula, sendirian. Ia juga biasanya sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti diskusi-diskusi saat persiapan sebelum latihan, seperti saat menyusun daftar lagu atau membuat orkestrasi dari lagu-lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan. Rio tidak melihat semangat itu akhir-akhir ini, padahal awalnya Rio percaya bahwa Karma akan lebih bersemangat lagi karena ini adalah penampilan terakhirnya sebelum berangkat ke Cremona.

Pada latihan perdana kali ini, Karma muncul ketika semua kursi sudah terisi, kecuali _first seat_ yang sudah menjadi tempatnya selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Memang tidak terlambat, tapi ini di luar kebiasaan Karma selama ini. Rio memandanginya dengan penuh tanya, teringat bahwa Karma juga membolos beberapa pertemuan diskusi pra-latihan—bahkan diskusi yang krusial seperti penyusunan daftar lagu.

"Tumben?" tanya Rio begitu Karma duduk di kursinya, sambil mengeluarkan biola dari kotak. "Ada apa? Macet? Kereta terlambat?"

"Telat bangun," jawabnya singkat. "Semalam tidur terlambat. Sori."

"Masih belum terlambat, kok. Latihannya baru akan dimulai lima menit lagi," tanggap Rio sambil menyesuaikan tinggi tiang partitur— _pasti ada yang mengubah tinggi tiang ini kemarin,_ batinnya. "Aku hanya heran karena kau biasanya datang awal sekali."

"Kebetulan saja." Karma membuka buku partiturnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. "Tunggu, aku butuh ganti senar. Sepuluh menit."

"Ganti senar?" Rio memandang Karma tidak percaya. "Astaga. Kau tidak punya waktu atau bagaimana?"

" _Sepuluh menit."_ Karma mengulang, keras kepala. Rio menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Teman-teman," Rio berpaling ke arah seluruh anggota orkestra lainnya yang sudah hadir. "Kita akan mulai latihannya sepuluh menit lagi, jadi kita akan terlambat lima menit. Ini berarti latihan kita juga akan berakhir lima menit lebih lama dari jadwal, oke? Untuk sekarang silakan pelajari lagi partitur masing-masing, atau mungkin mau cek ulang _tuning_ instrumen untuk lebih memastikan, silakan. Kita akan mulai latihan tepat jam empat lebih lima menit."

Desas-desus terdengar memenuhi ruangan aula. Rio dapat melihat ekspresi heran di wajah beberapa violinis serta ekspresi terganggu dari para pemain perkusi di belakang. Rio berusaha menelan kebingungannya—dan dorongan-dorongan untuk bertanya—kemudian memilih untuk menekuni partitur di depannya. Telinganya yang tajam menangkap melodi-melodi janggal dari senar biola Karma.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Seharusnya tidak begini.

Bahkan ketika latihan dimulai, Rio tidak merasakan keberadaan jiwa itu. Semangat itu. Semangat yang biasanya ia rasakan memancar dari kursi di sebelahnya, semangat yang kadang membuat jiwanya tergugah. Sekarang yang ia rasakan hanya hampa.

.

.

.

"Perasaanku saja atau akhir-akhir ini Karma-kun sering terlihat tidak serius ya, Nakamura-san?"

Kanzaki menyuarakan isi hati Rio dengan cepat. Rio menghentikan gerakannya menyuap _katsudon,_ memandang ke arah Kanzaki yang terlihat khawatir, kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang menyadarinya!"

"Semua orang menyadarinya, Nakamura-san," gumam Kanzaki sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sambil mengaduk-aduk _milkshake_ cokelatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mungkin tidak punya hak untuk mengomentari, tapi kupikir musik yang kita mainkan belum bisa menyatu padahal kita sudah beberapa kali berlatih. Selalu ada yang terasa janggal … permainan Karma-kun masih bagus seperti biasa, memang, tapi kurasa usahanya tidak sekeras biasanya."

Rio mengangguk-angguk. Kanzaki punya pendapat yang sama dengannya. Sebagai konduktor, ia harus menjadi seseorang yang paling peka terhadap keadaan dari tim orkestra yang sedang ia pimpin; soal kejanggalan itu, ia sudah merasakannya sejak awal. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah membiarkan hal itu mengganggunya, karena ia pikir itu hanyalah sebuah fase—tapi ternyata dugaannya benar-benar salah.

Mungkin sudah saatnya mengambil tindakan.

"Aku juga menyadarinya," gumam Rio pelan. "Semua usahaku untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi berakhir sia-sia. Aku sudah mencoba menanyainya, baik langsung atau secara tidak langsung, tapi ia tidak pernah merespon dengan benar, si Karma itu ..."

"Kau sudah mengingatkan?" tanya Kanzaki khawatir. Rio mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kutegur berkali-kali. Kautahu, bahkan aku harus mengingatkannya untuk datang latihan. Mengingatkan Akabane Karma untuk latihan; oh, ada di dunia mana kita sekarang?" Rio menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kantin. "Dia banyak berubah. Padahal kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi …."

"Barangkali kau butuh waktu bicara dengannya secara personal, Nakamura-san?" saran Kanzaki. "Maksudku, bicaralah dengannya, bukan hanya tentang orkestra. Tentang _game_ kesukaan kalian, misalnya, atau apapun … kupikir dengan begitu ia akan bisa lebih terbuka tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan."

Saran Kanzaki membuat Rio termenung sejenak. Ia dan Karma sebetulnya jarang bercakap-cakap hanya berdua saja. Selain tentang orkestra dan musik, ia ragu apakah ada lagi yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Membicarakan _game_ kesukaan, mungkin akan berhasil, tapi pada akhirnya pasti ujung pembicaraannya adalah musik juga. Di sisi lain, saran dari Kanzaki terdengar seperti ide yang sangat baik, meskipun kemungkinan berhasilnya tidak sampai seratus persen.

Didorong kebiasaannya untuk bersikap skeptis, pada akhirnya Rio memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Jika cara darimu tidak berhasil, bagaimana?"

"Semuanya tergantung keputusanmu, nona konduktor," jawab Kanzaki ringan. "Aku percaya dengan caramu mengambil keputusan."

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Rio lebih merasa terganggu dengan kesalahan baru dibandingkan kesalahan yang terjadi berulang-ulang.

Rekan-rekannya dalam orkestra ini menyadari hal tersebut, dari bagaimana caranya menegur setiap kali ada seseorang yang berbuat kesalahan. Rio akan lebih meninggikan intonasinya ketika ada yang membuat kesalahan baru; ekspresinya seolah mengatakan _"kau sudah benar selama ini, mengapa tiba-tiba jadi salah?"_ sementara ia bisa lebih sabar menghadapi kesalahan yang berulang-ulang. Rio hanya perlu mengingatkan untuk berlatih lebih keras, itu saja.

Rio akan merasa lebih terganggu lagi apabila kesalahan baru itu datang dari kursi di samping kirinya. _First seat._ Milik sang _concertmaster._

Halaman kesebelas, bar keenam, not ketiga. Bahkan ini baru masuk lagu kedua. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Rio terganggu dibuatnya. Dengan cepat, Rio langsung memerintahkan rekan-rekannya untuk berhenti. Wajah frustrasi sang konduktor membuat beberapa orang bergidik di tempatnya, bersiap-siap untuk dimarahi—namun ternyata Rio memutar badannya ke arah kiri, memandang Karma dengan tajam.

"Karma-kun, kautahu di mana letak kesalahanmu."

"... Yep. Seharusnya _vibrato_ di bar keenam, not ketiga. Sori."

"Jangan diulang lagi." Rio menghela napas. "Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini di latihan-latihan sebelumnya."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan lebih berkonsentrasi."

"Baiklah, kita ulang dari awal. _Awal,_ lagu pertama." Rio membalikkan partitur di depannya, diiringi dengan suara keluhan yang terdengar jelas dari pemain lainnya. "Tolong tetap jaga konsentrasi kalian."

Mereka semua kembali ke halaman pertama. Rio menghela napas, tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan bisa mendengar kesalahan seperti itu dari first seat. Beruntunglah sampai latihan selesai, ia tidak menemukan kesalahan lain yang berarti, namun tetap saja permainan yang ia dengar dari sebelah kiri begitu terkesan ceroboh. Rio juga bukannya tidak menyadari kalau Hayami dari biola satu terlihat cukup kesal, atau Nagisa—juga dari biola satu—yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. Mungkin kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, bisa gawat akibatnya.

Begitu latihan berakhir, dengan ketidakpuasan yang tak habis-habis, Rio menghampiri Karma dengan wajah sedikit lelah.

"Karma-kun." Rio memulai, sementara Karma memasukkan busur ke dalam kotak. "Mau makan _ramen?_ "

Karma menoleh, alisnya menekuk. " _Ramen_?"

"Ada warung baru yang buka di dekat kampus. Kabarnya punya Muramatsu. Menurut testimoni Kayano, rasa kuahnya sangat enak," cerita Rio. "Mau makan di sana? Sekalian ngobrol-ngobrol."

"Ah." Karma menyahut, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, aku harus menolak, Nakamura. Akhir-akhir ini ibuku suka rewel kalau aku makan di luar."

"Begitu," ucap Rio pelan sambil menghela napas. "Padahal aku mau traktir, lho."

Karma meringis. "Sori. Mungkin … _lain kali._ "

Ada jeda yang meragukan antara kata _mungkin_ dan _lain kali,_ hanya saja Rio memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya soal itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, menyaksikan bagaimana Karma berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu aula.

Punggung itu hanya akan bisa ia lihat sampai dua minggu lagi.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, lembar evaluasi latihan menampilkan hasil yang membuat kepala Rio berdenyut. Terlalu banyak coretan merah memusingkan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Rio lihat sama sekali. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangan, menganggap bahwa coretan-coretan ini tidak ada, namun ia tidak bisa mengkhianati kebijakan yang sudah ia buat sendiri dan sudah disepakati bersama.

Lembar evaluasi ini tidak hanya sekedar menampung aspirasinya sendiri. Suara dari rekan-rekan tim yang lain—biola satu, biola dua, perkusi, _brass, woodwind, strings,_ semuanya—juga terangkum di sini. Jika sudah jelas seperti apa aspirasi bersama, yang bisa Rio lakukan hanyalah mengeksekusi keputusan.

" _Oh, damn …"_ gerung Rio pelan. Ia mulai merasa bahwa kepalanya butuh aspirin. "Aku sebetulnya tidak ingin melakukan ini …."

.

.

.

Hari ini, Karma sampai di tempat latihan ketika permainan sudah memasuki halaman ketiga, bar ketiga, not pertama.

Meskipun begitu, keterlambatan tetap keterlambatan. Selain keharusan untuk membayar penalti, ia harus menunggu sampai satu lagu selesai dimainkan untuk bisa bergabung dengan latihan. Karma menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari tempat untuk menunggu. Ia menemukan Sugaya sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding, menggenggam oboe yang tidak dimainkan. Sugaya pasti datang terlambat juga. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Karma segera berjalan mendekati Sugaya.

"Wow." Sugaya menatap Karma tidak percaya. "Kau baru datang."

"Yea. Masalah di jalan," jawab Karma singkat. Pandangannya beredar ke sekeliling aula sejenak, sebelum terhenti pada pemandangan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin mengumpat.

Ada seseorang yang mengisi _first seat_. _Tempatnya_. Rasa pahit tiba-tiba menjalar di dalam mulut Karma.

".. Oi," tanya Karma pelan. "Nagisa di _first seat_?"

Sugaya mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Dari yang kulihat sih, sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu." Sugaya menggeleng. "Mungkin Nakamura sudah benar-benar kesal?"

Karma mendecih pelan, kemudian beralih untuk menggigiti kukunya yang sudah tidak rapi. Pandangannya tertuju pada Nagisa yang duduk di tempatnya. Harus diakui, Nagisa punya kemampuan bermusik yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Karma, sehingga ia bisa cukup lancar beradaptasi dengan posisi barunya sebagai _concertmaster._

Karma tahu bagaimana gaya permainan Nagisa, dan ia mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya ia cukup merasa kesal ketika mendengar permainan itu yang memimpin rekan-rekan pemain yang lain, alih-alih permainannya.

"Oke, bagus." Rio berkomentar setelah memberikan isyarat untuk mengakhiri lagu. "Sugaya-kun, silakan duduk di tempatmu. Setelah latihan nanti, jangan lupa bayarkan denda keterlambatan pada Maehara-kun, ya. Dan kau, Akabane-kun, mulai hari ini, kau akan bermain dengan menggunakan partitur milik Nagisa-kun."

Sugaya menatap Karma penuh tanya. "Whoa. _Dia memanggilmu Akabane-kun_."

"... Aku dengar," decak Karma setengah berbisik. Dengan ekspresi janggal, Karma menuruti perintah Rio barusan—diambilnya partitur dari Nagisa (yang menyerahkannya dengan takut-takut) dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong pada _section_ biola satu. Hayami di sebelahnya memandang penuh penilaian.

Karma memasang partiturnya dengan berisik.

.

.

.

"Oi. Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Rio mengalihkan wajahnya dari tumpukan partitur yang tengah ia susun. Aula tempat latihan sudah nyaris kosong, hanya tersisa beberapa pemain perkusi yang tengah membereskan instrumennya dan beberapa pemain alat tiup yang sedang berdiskusi—entah berdiskusi, entah bergosip. Yang berada di dekatnya hanya Karma, yang napasnya memburu dan memandang Rio lekat-lekat seolah meminta sebuah jawaban.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Nagisa belum pernah menjadi _concertmaster_ ," jawab Karma. "Apa kau yakin ia bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak yakin, aku tidak akan menunjuknya," timpal Rio dingin.

"Mengapa kau tidak membicarakan soal ini padaku sebelumnya?"

"Karena aku butuh _concertmaster_ dan akhir-akhir ini kau tidak bertingkah seperti itu," ujar Rio tegas. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk tiang partitur dengan tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak perlu bicara dengan _concertmaster_ yang tidak bertingkah laku seperti _concertmaster_ seharusnya _,_ benar?"

Karma memandang Rio, nanar. "Meskipun begitu, kupikir—"

"Ini bukan keputusan yang kubuat tanpa pertimbangan." Rio kembali menjelaskan.

Tidak ada respon. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak benar-benar serius tentang ini kan, Nakamura?" tanya Karma lirih.

"Oh, percayalah kalau aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain," jawab Rio sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Aku ingin mempertahankanmu sebagai _concertmaster_ sampai akhir. Tapi, keinginan hanya akan tetap jadi keinginan kalau kau tidak kooperatif seperti ini, Karma-kun—oi, berhenti. Turunkan tanganmu."

Gerakan Karma yang sedang mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud untuk menggigit kuku, berhenti. Rio paling tidak suka melihat kebiasaan itu. Sang gadis menghela napas sejenak.

"Seandainya kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk mempertahankan posisimu, aku juga akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mempertahankanmu," gumam Rio lirih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat hal tersebut dari dirimu. Aku di sini juga harus mengurus kepentingan lima puluh orang lainnya, tidak hanya dirimu, jadi kuharap kau bisa menerima keputusanku."

Keheningan yang canggung kembali menyelubungi. Satu-persatu anggota yang tersisa pergi meninggalkan aula, menyisakan Karma dan Rio di dalam ruangan. Karma berdecak keras, tangannya mengacak rambut dengan gerakan cepat.

"... Apa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" tanyanya, nyaris putus asa.

Rio tersenyum simpul. "Tergantung."

.

.

.

Ketika Rio membuka pintu aula sore ini, ia merasa ditarik kembali ke masa-masa sewaktu de Jeux masih baru berdiri, tiga atau empat tahun lalu.

Salah satu pemandangan yang disukainya saat itu adalah ketika ia membuka pintu aula, ruangan sudah rapi dan hampir siap untuk dipakai latihan. Di balik kursi-kursi dan tiang partitur yang kosong, Rio bisa melihat satu orang yang biasanya duduk di _section_ biola satu, mempelajari partitur dan mencoba memainkannya dengan biolanya. Biasanya, butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari kedatangan Rio, dan ketika ia sadar, ia akan menyapa dengan singkat sebelum kembali berlatih. Rio betah saja berada di aula untuk mendengarkan orang itu berlatih sembari menunggu pemain-pemain yang lain datang.

Melihat pemandangan yang sama pada sore ini rasanya seperti harapan yang terpenuhi.

"Sore, Karma-kun."

Kali ini, Rio yang menyapa duluan. Karma menoleh, dagu masih menempel pada badan biola, kemudian membalas sapaan tersebut dengan sangat singkat.

"Yo."

"Latihan?"

"Partitur Nagisa berbeda dengan yang biasa kumainkan."

Rio tidak bisa menahan otot wajahnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali.

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, boleh kuminta partiturku kembali?"

Karma, yang sedang sibuk mencoret-coret partitur di depannya, mendongak heran. Nagisa sedang berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya ramah.

"Sedang kupakai," jawab Karma singkat.

"Aku lebih membutuhkannya, Karma-kun. Kau masih punya partitur yang satu lagi, kan?"

"Tapi partitur yang satu lagi kan—jangan bilang kalau …."

Nagisa tersenyum penuh arti. Karma tercengang.

.

.

.

Rio berputar di depan cermin. Dicermatinya dalam-dalam pantulan dirinya di cermin. Blus yang dipakainya sudah nyaman, begitu juga celana katun hitamnya. Meskipun tampak sudah rapi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa merasa puas. Kanzaki sudah berkali-kali berkata kalau Rio tampak cantik dalam balutan blus dan celana katunnya, namun jika dibandingkan dengan gaun Kanzaki tentu saja pakaian ini terlihat begitu biasa.

"Coba sini, Nakamura-san," panggil Kanzaki. "Aku akan menata rambutmu."

Tangan-tangan terampil Kanzaki membentuk rambut Rio yang sepanjang belikat menjadi cepolan rapi. Menakjubkan bagaimana perubahan sederhana pada gaya rambut bisa membuat penampilan Rio terlihat lebih dewasa dan berkharisma. Mata Rio tampak berbinar-binar, sementara Kanzaki tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

"Bagaimana?" Kanzaki bertanya. Rio mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, Kanzaki-san! Aku suka sekali!"

Kanzaki mengangguk gembira. Rio menyentuh gemas cepolan rambutnya, ketika pintu ruang ganti diketuk. Kanzaki memberi izin untuk membuka pintu, kemudian sebuah kepala berambut merah menyembul di baliknya.

"Gladi resik akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, ayo dipercepat."

Suara desas-desus terdengar di seluruh ruangan, ada yang mengiyakan, dan ada pula yang menggoda sang konduktor ( _"Konduktornya cewek sih! Dandannya lama!"_ atau _"Tuh lihat, Nona Konduktor,_ concertmaster _-nya datang mengingatkan."_ ) sebagai bentuk candaan. Rio menepis candaan-candaan itu dengan tawa riang, kemudian mengingatkan para anggota tim yang lain untuk segera bersiap-siap.

Di balik pintu Rio bisa melihat Karma bersandar pada dinding, mengetuk-ngetuk dinding tersebut dengan jari. Rio sudah mengancam akan mengecat kuku Karma dengan zat beracun apabila pemuda itu kembali pada kebiasaannya menggigit kuku, mungkin ancaman itu sukses membuat Karma berhenti dan akhirnya beralih mengetuk-ngetuk dinding. Sang konduktor tersenyum sambil berlari perlahan, menghampiri.

" _Nervous?_ "

Karma mengedikkan bahu. "Sangat."

"Tumben?"

"... Ini penampilan terakhirku bersama kalian," jawabnya lirih dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan. K-karena aku tahu, kalau aku membuat kesalahan, kalian akan membahasnya seumur hidup dan menggunakannya untuk mempermalukanku!"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Rio tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, sementara wajah Karma semakin memerah dibuatnya.

"Kau ini …" komentar Rio geli. "Baiklah, baiklah. Mohon bantuannya sekali lagi ya, _concertmaster._ Akan kita buat penampilan kita malam ini tidak terlupakan."

Rio mengulurkan tangannya. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Yeah," tanggap Karma sambil menjabat tangan Rio yang terulur. "Kita buat para penonton menangis saat mendengar _Dearly Beloved_ kita."

.

.

.

Pesta pasca penampilan diselenggarakan bersamaan dengan pesta perpisahan untuk Karma. Mengingat Rio menolak untuk menyelenggarakan pestanya di _izakaya_ ( _"Tanggal tua, tanggal tua!"_ ) akhirnya seluruh anggota setuju untuk merayakan _barbeque party_ di rumah Karma sebagai pesta perpisahan sekaligus pesta pasca penampilan. Keluarga Akabane tidak keberatan rumahnya tiba-tiba penuh sesak oleh lima puluh orang lebih, beruntungnya rumah mereka memang cukup besar untuk itu. Orang yang mungkin paling tidak setuju adalah Karma, karena ia tak ingin seluruh de Jeux tahu seberapa rewelnya sang ibu; tapi toh pada akhirnya yang terjadi adalah empat puluh sembilan lawan satu.

Rio undur diri dari pesta lebih dahulu karena suatu insiden yang cukup membuat malu—tergelincir di tangga karena sepatu hak tingginya yang selip. Sakit, memang, tapi rasa malunya lebih kuat daripada rasa sakitnya. Kakinya terkilir cukup parah sehingga Karma menawari untuk mengantar Rio sampai rumah menggunakan mobilnya—Rio merasa tak enak, tapi ia tidak bisa naik kereta dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini. Alhasil, Rio tidak bisa menolak tawaran Karma.

Keduanya jarang sekali bercakap-cakap jika bukan soal orkestra dan musik, Rio sadar itu. Maka ketika topik mengenai penampilan mereka di pameran saat itu sudah habis (delapan puluh persen berisi tentang evaluasi penampilan, sepuluh persen menggosipkan pasangan violinis dan cellis yang baru jadian, dan sepuluh persennya lagi membicarakan cepolan rambut Rio yang lepas di tengah penampilan) tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain diam. Keheningan yang canggung menyeruak. Rio memutar otak, berusaha mencari topik yang sesuai.

"... Maafkan aku kalau seandainya besok aku tidak bisa mengantar ke bandara," ungkap Rio pelan, sesaat setelah otaknya akhirnya menemukan topik pembicaraan yang cocok. "Tapi akan kuusahakan."

"Tidak usah. Istirahat saja. Kakimu cedera cukup parah," geleng Karma, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Rio barusan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tangan kanan sibuk mengendalikan setir. "Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau beristirahat dan jadi tambah sehat."

Rio bersiul. "Sejak kapan kau jadi manis begini?"

"Oi, memangnya kaupikir aku tidak manis?" tanya Karma dengan intonasi jahil.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Tingkah lakumu sebelum aku mengusirmu dari _first seat_ sama sekali tidak manis, tahu," komentar Rio jujur, membuat Karma mendelik ke arahnya melalui kaca spion. Rio tertawa. "Tapi setelah itu jadi manis lagi."

"Aw, aku merasa tersanjung," gumam Karma sarkastik.

"Beruntunglah kau berubah. Ke arah yang jauh lebih baik, malah." Rio mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin aku terlalu keras padamu saat itu, eh? Aku minta maaf, dan terima kasih karena sudah bekerja sama dengan baik."

Karma terdiam sejenak. Setir diputar ke kiri.

"Kupikir aku hanya kesal … sedih, mungkin, karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku bersama dengan kalian. Sesungguhnya aku ingin membawa kalian semua ke Cremona, tapi tidak bisa. Aku masih ingin bermain bersama de Jeux, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi, ugh, kurasa tindakanku yang tidak serius latihan seperti itu adalah wujud pemberontakan?"

Rio terkikik pelan. "Sudah umur berapa kau? Masih kelas 2 SMP, ya?"

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu," gerutu Karma. "Aku punya mekanisme pertahanan yang aneh."

"Tidak aneh, kok, semua orang punya mekanisme pertahanan yang unik. Aku bersyukur kau menyadarinya, jadi aku bisa lebih mengerti," angguk Rio perlahan. "Terima kasih sudah mau berbagi soal itu denganku."

"Ng," gumam Karma pelan. "Terima kasih juga. Bukan hanya atas usahamu menanganiku, juga atas usahamu mempertahankan de Jeux. Entahlah, kupikir keputusanmu mengusirku dari _first seat_ adalah keputusan yang berdampak sangat bagus pada pemain yang lain."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga mengurus kepentingan pemain yang lain. de Jeux adalah keluargaku, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya hancur."

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Karma. "Terima kasih."

Mobil membelok ke arah kiri dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil dengan papan nama Nakamura. Karma harus membantu Rio untuk turun dari mobil—pada awalnya gadis itu berkeras bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan, namun ternyata untuk melangkah saja ia meringis kesakitan. Karma menampakkan ekspresi _kubilang-juga-apa_ , yang membuat Rio menggembungkan pipi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan Karma.

"Orang kuat itu orang yang mencari bantuan ketika ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa," ujar Karma sambil memapah Rio keluar. "Jadilah orang kuat."

Rio meringis. "Duh. Aku memang tidak kuat. Belum menjadi kuat, lebih tepatnya."

"Kau sedang menuju ke arah situ, kok. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan menjadi kuat setelah menangani _concertmaster_ pemberontak?"

Keduanya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Sampai sini saja." Rio meraih gagang pintu, kemudian menumpukan berat badannya pada pintu tersebut. "Nanti biar ibuku yang bantu. Terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Karma terlihat ragu. Rio mengangguk pelan, berusaha meyakinkan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Rio tidak bisa dipaksa. Karma menghela napas, membiarkan meskipun masih merasa sedikit waswas.

Sebelum Karma berpamitan dan membalikkan badan, Rio membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah pemuda itu, yang tercengang di tempatnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya selama ini!"

Karma masih tercengang. Rio meneruskan.

"Sejak awal kita membangun de Jeux, penampilan demi penampilan, semuanya, kau telah menjadi partner yang sangat bisa kuandalkan. Terima kasih banyak. Semoga suatu hari nanti, kita bisa tampil bersama lagi!"

Mendengar kalimat Rio barusan, Karma buru-buru membungkuk seperti Rio.

"Aku-aku juga berterima kasih! Terima kasih karena telah menjadi konduktor yang hebat, pemimpin yang kuat … terima kasih sudah sabar menghadapiku selama ini!"

Ketika keduanya kembali berdiri tegak, setelah beberapa menit saling melemparkan ucapan terima kasih, Rio menyadari bahwa kedua mata Karma sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Oi, jangan nangis!" seru Rio geli. "Nanti aku juga nangis, nih!"

"Si-siapa yang nangis—"

"Itu, lihat matamu—nah, nah kan! Kau menangis! Astaga, jangan membuatku menangis juga, dong!"

Karma dan Rio tertawa di antara air mata yang mengalir.

Bahagia.

.

.

.

 **addendum**

 **From:** akabanekarma25 xxxx. com  
 **Subject:** [no subject]  
 **Message:**

 _Nakamura-san, mau melihat Teatro Ponchielli secara langsung?_

.

.

.

" _A woman is like a tea bag — you can't tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water."_

— Eleanor Roosevelt

.

.

.

 **glosarium**

first seat: kursi pertama di sebelah kiri konduktor, khusus ditempati oleh concertmaster.

concertmaster: pemain biola utama dalam suatu orkestra, biasanya dianggap sebagai second-in-command setelah konduktor. bertugas memimpin tuning dan 'menghubungkan' pemain dengan konduktor.

vibrato: teknik permainan biola yang dilakukan dengan menekan nada pada salah satu senar, kemudian geser maju mundur dengan sangat cepat sehingga menimbulkan suara yang bergetar.

Teatro Ponchielli: salah satu concert hall di Cremona, Italia

 **kredit:**

burn my dread © shoji meguro, atlus. was used for persona 3's opening song.

dearly beloved © shimomura yoko, square enix. was used for kingdom hearts series' opening song.

 **a/n:**

tema "orkestra dengan spesialisasi game-music" di sini terinspirasi dari Video Game Orchestra (VGO), kelompok orkestra di Boston yang khusus membawakan orkestrasi dari lagu-lagu video game. kesalahan penggunaan istilah dan pendeskripsian situasi orkestra di sini murni dari saya karena sumber informasi saya hanya wikipedia dan nodame cantabile. hehe.

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
